Falling From Reality, A Continuation
by EchoedMusic
Summary: Araluen has a new arrival, in the form of a 14 year old named Bexy from Missouri. She gets ditched by Halt and Will, who are acting suspicious, and wonders if they know anything about her being in the wrong story?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, So I'm a total idiot. I was trying to delete another story that I had accidentally added before I was finished, and ended up deleting this one. I apologize to my one reviewer, since I didn't even see it before deletion. . . Forgive me and re-review! So here goes- again. My second first story.

-EchoedMusic-

Falling From Reality

After I fell down, from wherever it was, I crashed into trees, and that went on for what seemed to be forever. Cliché this is not. Finally, I fell onto the grass and still don't know why I didn't break any bones or even why I'm here, in Araluen. I woke all the way in a neat, warm cabin with someone next to me. _Will Treaty_. I couldn't believe it, still can't. Halt came to talk once I woke up, and kept asking what fief Cape Girardeau was in. Silly man. I got to ride Tug even, and shocked Will when I knew the pass code. Apparently King Duncan is visiting Castle Redmont, lucky me. He'll get to know just how crazy I must be.

-Bexy-

I closed the journal I had asked Halt for and jammed it under the pillow just before Will came into the bedroom I was hiding in. Yes, hiding. I was terrified to see King Duncan and Baron Arald. Knowing their fate was different than being here and sharing it with them. It was too difficult and I just wanted to go home. As Will entered, I put on a smile and Will saw me slumped on the bed covers, not ready to go at all, he closed his eyes and I swear I heard him count to ten. He then opened his wonderfully bright eyes and sat in the chair opposite my bed.

"What am I going to do with you?" He sighed and I felt like doing the same. Instead, I shrugged. "I thought I was simply coming to visit Halt, but instead I find you!" I looked down, ashamed of the butterflies that had set up a permanent residence in my stomach.

"If you go out, I'll get ready as fast as I can, as I am in no way brave enough to be late facing King Duncan and Baron Arald." He nodded slowly.

"I'll wait outside, to show you the way to meet King Duncan." Glancing up sharply, I asked,

"Whatever for? I can find it."

"I doubt that. No matter how well informed you are, you would get lost in this castle."

"Fair enough. Now go!"

He left quickly and I hurried to the beautiful closetful of dresses that I had been provided with. _Bexy, what have you gotten yourself into this time?__I thought._

* * *

><p>Curtsying wasn't my strong point. I found this out when we were allowed into Baron Arald's grand hall, and never having done it before, I'm sure I butchered the process quite thoroughly. We were right on time, since I changed at the speed of light and Will guided us with a sense of direction not yet known to man. Arald gestured to the guards at the door, and with a nod from Duncan, they left reluctantly. The guards all believed I was an assassin that may have a different way of trying things. Boy, were they wrong. Will went to stand by the door as a guard, quickly joined by Halt. I continued past where I had curtsied and went to sit in a chair provided by the Baron. The two men stared down at me from their identical chairs, and King Duncan took the lead.<p>

"Your name is Rebecca, is it not?" I nodded, and then corrected him.

"Bexy, your Majesty." A flicker of mirth came to his eyes, and he asked,

"You claim something impossible. How will you convince us, Bexy?" I hesitated. Then looked down. I could prove myself many ways, expose many secrets, this wasn't the time or place. From the corner of my eye I saw Will craned his neck at me expectantly, though he couldn't possibly hear what was being said. _Great. This could be bad._ I had written out a detailed list of what I knew happened, but I was sure I had forgotten some major points. The time I had been dropped into was past the fourth book and since the seventh was out of order, that came next. Then there were the fifth and sixth books. If I was right, that meant. . .

"I can indeed answer your question, Majesty. However, there are certain delicate matters that the general populous ought not to know about." _Barely a day here and I already sound like one of them!_

"I will assure your safety if you can help us."

So I recounted everything I knew had happened, beginning with Morgorath's rebellion, and continuing until the Outsiders would return. The Outsiders cult was pretty far past where I had predicted I was currently at, and I was correct. The Baron glanced at the King when I passed the point where Will, Horace and Halt fought the Temujai, and their other multiple accomplishments.

"The Skandian king, Erak, has gotten himself himself kidnapped on a raid, has he not? You were requested to pay the Arridian a few hundred thousand reels. . . Anyways, after that, I can advise you as to what will come, but not much more than that. I refuse to tell you the answers of what you did in the situation and I will let you make your own decisions."

"I wouldn't require you to tell us, and it seems much safer to not know the future choices we will make. It could mess with the outcome."

I was so glad the Baron agreed with me. I'm so glad they were wise and didn't force me to tell them everything they had done for future plans.

"Can we tell Will some of this? I'm sure by now he's dying to know what we've been talking about for so long. And Halt too, of course. If that's okay, anyways. . ." I didn't know if King Duncan and Baron Arald would accept this or not, and I definitely didn't want to get on the most powerful rulers bad side the second day in this strange world that I somehow knew so much about.

My fears were unfounded however, as the King looked at Arald and smiled slightly. Turning back to me, he nodded. Raising his voice, he called, "You two may come now. We're done here." Halt and Will appeared inside the room, faces blank. I could tell that they were both curious - even though Halt hid it better than Will did. After King Duncan explained all he judged they needed to know, Will looked at me with wide eyes.

"You never told me that you knew _everything_ that would happen!" I shrugged.

"Only up to a certain point. But my knowing what's to come could be very useful for Araluen."

"That it is." Halt cut in. "Now let's head back to the cabin- I'm hungry."

"Uh, Halt?" I stammered, "Where am I supposed to stay? In the castle?" I didn't know anyone here, and I didn't look forward to being separated from them.

"You can stay with us, if the other countries find out we know the future because of a little girl, you would be kidnapped before you could sneeze." He had a good point.

"Thanks Halt. I would be a lot more comfortable knowing I'm safe." Let him think what he will from that. Then I realized I still needed more information on the time I was stuck in. "Will, if you get a second, could you tell me more about what is going on currently? I can help more if I'm sure about the time."

"Sure, Bexy, I'd be glad to." Halt, not bothering to tell us to follow him, stalked out the wide doors. Apparently old age was making him crotchety, but I wondered why he had been staying in the cabin and not in the Castle with his wife. Will pulled me up out of the chair and nearly ran to catch Halt.

It was time to go.

I was allowed the rest of the morning to wander the castle, and tried to remember which way was back to my rooms, yet I kept getting lost, and then found by Halt or a servant. It wasn't easy to venture through the whole castle when I couldn't even find my own rooms! I wished this world had phones; it would make wandering so much easier.

After I had satisfied my wanderlust, I headed back in the direction of my rooms, and once located, cleaned them out. I packed my bags, filled with my possessions- only the ones that the locals had been kind enough to lend out of course. All I had come to Araluen with was a pen, stuck in my jeans' pocket, a lighter, and a few candies, mostly Tootsie Rolls that had been leftover from my little sisters' birthday a few weeks before. My little sister. . . I missed her so much, the little devil. She had just turned five, and told the whole world, "My name's Addie!" And asked everyone in the vicinity what they were called. I used to think she was a cute little girl- yet annoying; but now I would give anything to see her and not be stuck in this world. I felt like just a little girl caught in an adults' adventure. This was no world for me, and all I wanted was to get home. Sitting on the bed, I ran through my head why I wasn't good for this place. I couldn't ride a horse, fight with a sword, bow, or knife. I was a terrible tracker, cook, teacher, and I was too young to do much work. As soon as these thoughts went through my head, I was determined not to be stuck in such a horrible mess. Maybe in a few weeks Will or Halt could teach me the basics of each if they weren't too busy. I knew they wouldn't be, but I knew I would give the choice to say 'yes' or 'no' for each of them.

Sighing, I put my arm over my eyes to shield them from the dim light of the faint sun and tried to go to sleep, knowing I would get myself home one way or another. It didn't work. I had been told we would leave at first light the next morning, so I had the whole night to ponder my fate. How had I gotten here? I worried my own world was going on without me; that my sister was so worried I had run away or gotten kidnapped. Or was I just crazy? Was this all a dream that I was having while locked in some mental institution? As silly as it sounded, I hoped I wasn't locked up somewhere, going crazy. Araluen was much better than a fate like that. I pinched myself hard enough to leave two half moon imprints of my nails, and even though there were tears in my eyes, I hadn't woken up. This was real.

The night had gone slowly and painfully, my mind filled with questions no one could answer. It only made it more difficult that I missed my family. After feeling sorry for myself for a few hours, I cried myself to sleep. I had slept maybe an hour when the sun rose and Halt knocked on my door with the force of a small battering ram.

Jolted out of bed with a look only exhaustion could bring, I stumbled to answer the door before the pounding came again. Looking down at myself, I noticed I had fallen asleep in my dress. Halt wouldn't be pleased to waste such a dress for sleeping clothes. I needed to find pants, and soon. Stumbling to the door, I inched it open so I could see with one red-rimmed eye into the hallway.

"Hello, Halt. Do you need something?" I saw he was fully dressed and hoped I wasn't holding him up. Not that it was a far ride anyways.

"Yes, Bexy," He cleared his throat, "You were instructed to stay in the castles' accommodations for your safety. As the king will be returning to his own castle, he wants you looked after with as much firepower as possible. Duncan has decided this, overruling the decisions of the Rangers."

I took this in and frowned. Why would anyone think I would be safer here of all places? The Rangers home would be safer yet. But I couldn't anger my host, and would have to do as they requested.

"I understand. Thank you for coming and informing me." I tried my best not to look crestfallen and evidently failed as Halt tried on a reassuring smile and patted my shoulder as he walked away.

_Wonderful._ I was going back to bed.

Instead of sleeping, however, I slipped the thin journal out from under my pillow, and with the lighter, lit the nub of a candle that was sitting on the bedside table. The wavering golden light of the candle illuminated the shadows and dimmed my irrational fear of the dark. All was safe, and I began to write, furiously as I recalled the events of the past few hours. How dare they! I was here to help and they refused to let me stay with who I chose? I was angry, and scared beneath the coating of hatred for the Baron. I was alone in an unfamiliar castle with no friends, no family, not even any of my own possessions. It had hurt my feelings since, admittedly, I would slow the Rangers down, but they were so desperate to get away they couldn't even tell me before I had packed and emotionally prepared myself! I finished the furious scribbling of a half awake teen and threw the book at the wall with considerable force. I had played baseball for my whole life, and earned a few muscles for it. The pen and lighter I shoved back into my jean pockets, which were draped lifelessly on the floor.

I went back to my moping.


	2. Chapter 2

So I'm back again, with a whole new chapter! You know, I've noticed there are a lot of these types of stories out there, but as I adopted this particular story, I hope it's better than your average Mary-Sue monster.

Oh, and since I forgot this last time, here we go:

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING of Rangers Apprentice. I don't even claim ownership over the OC's, as I didn't create them either.

So now that I'm feeling quite unloved, the newest chapter is out! -EchoedMusic

Chapter 2-

My moping was interrupted again by a maid coming to ask me if I needed anything. She introduced herself as Hollie and stood there patiently as I tried to sort through my brain, thinking that she was only here because Baron Arald was feeling a bit guilty.

All I really felt I needed was space and some coffee, but I felt bad to simply dismiss the sweet girl, and to be polite, asked if she could show me the way to the training grounds. I think she paled a bit at this request, so I'm guessing women don't get much action around here, which is a shame. Haven't they ever heard of suffrage? Oh well. If I was to be the one to teach them I could pull my own weight, I would do it right. This thought made me pause and I stopped mid-sentence. Shaking my head clear of the cobwebs, I asked her to wait while I dressed for the day. As she smiled and asked if she could be of assistance, I smiled in return and told her she didn't need to.

However, my mind was on what I had decided. Becoming strong and able to protect myself would be a step in the right direction. But I had never thought of myself as someone who had a lot of courage, and I would be glad to gain some. If only I had a friend from home to confide in; to know what had happened to me. I got dressed in silence, putting on my normal clothes, the jeans and tee I had appeared here in. Hollie looked at these clothes and laughed, then trying to force me into a riding dress. I then got dressed in my normal clothes as fast as I could, and we both laughed at how different the other thought was normal, I'm sure.

Finally out of my rooms, I decided I needed a perk to this joyless place. Fortunately for me, there was coffee, thanks to the Rangers, and after a short stop by the kitchen, Fortunately for me, there _was_ coffee, thanks to the Rangers. So after a short stop to the kitchen, I slurped it lovingly, and we headed down to the training field. As soon as I realized I had no idea what I wanted to do once I got there, I turned to Hollie.

"It's Hollie, isn't it?" I asked, and she looked at me, and I noticed the light in her eyes. Even being a lowly maid had not dimmed her hope and love of life.

"Yes, miss, I'm Hollie. Is there something you need?" I noticed her long mahogany brown hair was pulled up into a bun and as we walked, Hollie kept reaching up to pat it and keep it in place. She had a right to keep checking; it was beautifully done.

"Call me Bexy, and more like some advice." I paused, allowing my thoughts to catch up to my mouth. "Is there someone that can teach me how to fight? And," I mused, "A place to get a weapon? I can't pay for one, but I'd be willing to work off the debt. I don't know how to support myself, or even defend myself. Might as well start where I can." _I hope they let me._

"I'm sure you could ask someone from Battleschool to teach you, mi- Bexy. Maybe enroll as a student? As to payment, I- I hear you're to be given anything you ask for, free of charge. " This had me for a turn, since I didn't expect treatment like this, though I could understand why it could be happening. I had the truth of their fate literally in my hands. Might as well get on my good side, right?

"I'll work anyways, no need to be indebted to Baron Arald. That is a good idea, but I want time to learn other things in this world as well. Is there any way that I could be a part time trainee?" She contemplated this for a while, and slowed her step.

"I'm sure you could talk to Sir Rodney and get a job working there. That way you could pay for it, and be close to learn. As to the other things you wish to do, I can teach you, if you would like." She seemed so nervous offering me help. I accepted quickly, continuing on to tell her of the wonders in my world that we had, that would explain my uselessness. I told her of dishwashers and airplanes, and all sorts of gadgets that this world hadn't even begun considering. Even thought there were some things that I left out; since they might actually be created, she didn't know this and would exclaim in delight at each invention and clapped her hands, her face shining with hope and excitement, asking "Is that really what it's like?" over and over again.

Sooner rather than later we arrived at the battleschool, and my stomach was filled with restless butterflies. By this time, Hollie and I were laughing and feeling like best friends. I saw Sir Rodney on the grounds, overseeing training. When he turned towards us as we approached, I had to look up to see his face. I wasn't that short, so this meant that Sir Rodney was nearly a giant. Towering over us, he let his hand drift towards his weapon, a great big battle ax .**[1]** His battle ax was near his side, in a strap on his belt, and as we got closer, I could even see his crooked nose- from being hit one too many times apparently. He addressed Hollie first, as he probably knew her, what with her being very outgoing and charming and all.

"Hollie? What're you doin' out here, lass?" I had to cover my mouth as I smiled at his gruff voice, he was obviously friends with Hollie, and only pretended to talk rough with her.

"Hello, Sir Rodney, I'm here to ask a favor for Miss Bexy here, think you can help me out?" She turned a sly grin on him, and I could see once again evidence that she was more friend than maid to him. He rubbed his chin and 'Hmmm'd for a few seconds.

"I had better say yes, or you won't ever forgive an old man for one cherry pie, will you?"

"No, I won't!"

"Well then, out with it girl!" She then went on to simply say I needed training and a weapon, and was willing to work for it.

"Well, who are yeh, miss?"

"My name's Bexy, Sir Rodney." I didn't know if that was too much, calling him by name before I really was even supposed to know him. I seriously hoped it wasn't. The butterflies hadn't given up residence quite yet, and Sir Rodney was really quite intimidating. I missed Halt and his shortness.

"Are you willing to work hard to get in shape, learn how to use your favored weapon, and to drill daily?" This seemed like a little bit much to ask. Every day? Oh well. Got this far, so I have to keep motivating myself.

"I will do my best, Sir."

"What is your favored weapon, Bexy? Do you have one from your. . ." He paused, searching for a good word. "home?" I grimaced.

"I've never had to learn how to defend myself before, so no." He stopped rubbing his chin, and, gesturing to me to follow, started walking away. Hollie looked at me, and the waved, saying, "I should be getting back to work now."

"Thanks so much, Hollie!"

I followed sir Rodney to the inside of a weapons arsenal, where my mouth dropped at the sheer amount of different ways to kill. It was kind of horrifying, and I had to keep my feet from taking me out of there as fast as they could run.

"So there are swords, scythes, axes, spears, clubs, hammers,"- I kept thinking of Thor and trying not to laugh- and as we walked down organized rows of the separate weapons, looked for any that might suit me. We passed exotic things such as katanas and maces, throwing stars- also known as shruiken. In this world, however, Sir Rodney explained all these weapons in the simplest ways possible, so I have no idea if these are the true names or not. There were even kukris, and basics such as slingshots and knives. I eyed the ranged weapons, as getting in close combat didn't appeal to me. I knew it was essential to learn, and as it could possibly save my life, I was willing to try to learn for when I would undoubtedly meet danger. I looked at Sir Rodney, helpless, and shrugged with an overwhelmed expression.

**[1] **In the books, he favors his ax. Very macho, ain't he?

**A/N**: So I didn't want to choose her weapon just yet. . . Still thinking. What do you think?

Poll:I was thinking a scimitar/ bow combo or maybe just an ordinary sword. Should I go the obvious route and let her have the Rangers' knife combo or something completely new?

Anyways, review and I'll hurry to post again!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranger's Apprentice or the rights of... well, anything. Enjoy!

-EchoedMusic

Chapter 3-

As soon as Sir Rodney finished naming off the weapons, I was overwhelmed, since I had no idea what I could work with the best. Thankfully, Sir Rodney had already considered this and pulled his first choice out.

"The one-handed sword might fit you fairly well. If not, we'll keep trying." I grasped the proffered hilt and immediately the point dropped to the earth. It was so _heavy_. I had no clue as to how I would swing it, let alone lift it. I grunted and the tip wavered a few inches higher.

"It's kind of heavy." I growled, my teeth clenched with the effort of holding the solid mass of metal up. Sir Rodney just smirked at me.

"That's because you've never before lifted a weapon, have you?" I shook my head and he continued. "Just practice with it for a few weeks and tell me what you think. This is pretty basic, so you should catch on pretty quickly. On the small chance it doesn't work, we'll cross that bridge when we reach it." I grinned and nodded, still clenching my teeth at the strain in my muscles. "Well then, let us find you a teacher, miss!" He took the sword and carried with a kind of grace one could only dream of having. He then showed me out of the crowded armory and strolled gracefully down the practice field, asking me questions the whole way.

"Do you have horses in your land?" I smiled, amused at how simple his life must be.

"Well, yes. But they're used mostly for enjoyment or to gain a new skill. We have other means of transportation."

"Like?"

"We have machines that have three, usually four wheels that go extremely fast- called cars, and airplanes that let us fly. They have wings like a bird and are propelled by engines much bigger than cars." I think it was a bit much for him to handle, so switching back to familiar ground, he asked,

"What about weapons, lass? Where do you live, that you haven't learned even the most simple defense?"

"We have a group that protects the civilians of the land- police- so we don't need to know defense quite as much as here. Though I do know some Tae Kwon Do."

"What is this Tae Kwan Do?"

"A type of karate, created by the Japanese or Koreans, I think."

"Japanese?" I sighed. We weren't getting very far in this echoing conversation. It was like a broken record.

"Like your Nihon-Ja people in this world. Their cultures are very similar."

"Oh."

We then continued on in silence, Sir Rodney obviously mulling over the new information. He stopped suddenly at the end of the training grounds, where two men were sparring, and though I didn't recognize either of them, I noticed that the one that was winning- just barely- was incredibly good looking- so I guessed this was the famous Ranger Gilan. Though the other wasn't too bad looking, I supposed. As they saw us, they let the points of their swords into the dirt, and eyed me with apprehension. I hoped they didn't know I was completely useless. Sir Rodney hailed them and they moved to greet us. As they got closer, more details came to view, and I appreciated everything I saw. The one I guessed was Gilan was tall with a light smile. I wasn't sure who the other was, but he was extremely tall. I wasn't anywhere near being short, but he towered over me, like Sir Rodney did. He was incredibly muscular with broad shoulders and blond hair that nearly reached his shoulders. I think I stared, because Sir Rodney elbowed me and began the introductions.

"Bexy, this is Gilan," He gestured to the one I had guessed at, and I mentally did a victory dance. "And this," he said, nodding to the other one, "is Horace. I assume you've heard of him?" He asked this dryly, as my mouth had dropped open and I blushed and nodded.

"Yes, actually, I have. Heard of you, I mean. Oh, and Gilan too, I suppose." Gilan looked a bit hurt at this, and I almost snickered. He was much better looking than Horace, I thought. Then it dawned on me that Sir Rodney wanted either one or both of these two to teach me how to use the bulky and miserable sword he held draped over his shoulder like a baseball bat- which I knew would be so much lighter than that monstrosity.

Having either of them teach me wouldn't be so bad, but having to show them how terrible I was- how weak, I wasn't all that excited for. I managed a weak smile to reflect their delighted ones, as they echoed each other on how delightful it was to finally meet me. Apparently word gets around here just as fast as home. Thinking of home gave me a headache. It was like homesickness but worse, since I couldn't leave. For perhaps ever.

Sir Rodney turned to me, and giving me a warm smile, departed; leaving me to my cheerful thoughts. I thought they would want to know more details, but was grateful indeed to skip the usual question and answer session. Apparently they had been well informed, and didn't bother me about home, Gilan instead choosing to skip straight to the point.

"If you need a trainer, you're going to have to practice hard all day for a few weeks, maybe months. Are you willing to?" Why did everyone want me to commit so much time to this?

"Uh, yeah, okay." _Lets see what he makes of that_. Unfortunately, he only nodded distractedly and shooting Horace a 'look', started walking away. I was a bit alarmed- did I offend him somehow? Already? Horace didn't help much, either.

"Don't worry about him, he just likes to get to know people over a longer period of time. So what do you know about a sword and how to defend yourself with one?"

"Not a thing."

"Well, we would start with the basics anyways. Come back here tomorrow early, say eight in the morning. Come in pants, not a dress, and we can start training for real. For now, I'll teach you how to hold the sword, clean it, carry it, and sharpen it. Any questions?" I shook my head dumbly. Life in Araluen wasn't going to be as fun, or nearly as easy as I had expected, I was beginning to realize.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to my awesome beta addictedtoreading2015, who puts up with all my mistakes!

I appreciate you so much ^_^

Chapter 4-

As the light filtered through the small window, I snuggled back into the hard bed that was covered with incredibly warm and thickly woven sheets. Training for a few weeks had left me tired and sore- and still, every day, I continued to shrug off the near gravitational pull my bed had and train. If only to keep my mind off Halt and Will abandoning me. So during this, I astounded myself over and over, since this was nothing like the normal me- always trying my very best, even with a complaint in every sentence that came out of my mouth.

Before, I hadn't been lazy, but sports were more of a chore my parents wanted me to do, and thus something to be skipped. I was pretty sure Sir Rodney had paired me up with Horace and Gilan for a reason. Around them, I did my best, because for me they were not the kind of guys you disappoint. Gilan was always the first to crack a joke, to encourage me, but he also reminded me of Halt. He would say things like. 'Isn't the sword supposed to hit the _dummy_ and not yourself?', and whenever I complained of being too exhausted to move- 'Funny, I thought that was the point!'

I complained of the rigorous training mostly to Jenny, telling her about my slip ups. Some of the especially humiliating ones became easier to bear with her kind smile and a slice of cake. I had once told her about a training day when I hit myself with the practice sword, or just plain out dropped it. As she rubbed my back, she held back her laughter, but not her smirk.

In my defense, it was a lot harder than the movies made it out to be. Horace would just stand there, look at me sympathetically, then say 'One more time.' I almost punched him, perhaps multiple times. If only I hadn't been so dead-tired at every single one of my evil, yet sadistically satisfying, thoughts. However, I _was_ getting better, slowly. Gilan and Horace had already taken so much time and effort to train me, I could actually hold the sword up without a single waver in just one hand. I could go through a few defensive positions and was learning to fight with a shield.

They were kind, and Horace was always bringing me ice for my swollen bruises after a sparring round. I tried to show my appreciation for the men who were being so generous to me, and was honestly was coming to enjoy being around them, current treatment and bruises aside. Gilan kept the mood light, and after we were done practicing, often invited me to the library for discussions on politics, history, anything that came to mind about Araluen. And as I shared my own thoughts, and experiences in my homeland, I saw the simple beauty of the incredibly real dreamland I was in. Bringing my mind to the morning sun shining through the window, and knowing Gilan would come and dump water on me if I didn't get out of bed made me act. Rolling off the warm, lovely, wonderful, happy bed to the floor with a low thud that was muffled by the thick sheets, I yawned and stood up, more like a zombie than most other days.

As I moved sluggishly about my cramped chamber, my thoughts turned to Will and Halt, as they had been doing for the past few weeks I had been stuck at Castle Redmont.

I stopped, and amended my recent thoughts. It wasn't that I was opposed to staying here. I just didn't like being told what to do.

Anyways.

All the normal "What if" questions were hovering in my mind, and I had even talked to the Baron once about what he had thought, if I had made a bad impression. I really couldn't see much that I could've done differently, but there might be hard feelings. Which was the hard part. I was no good trying to sort out feelings and analyzing a situation. So instead of giving myself another headache, I just wished for my favorite characters company and Will's gentle (usually) wit.

Stuck in a new, even partially familiar place was going to take some getting used to. Every night in Araluen I had cried myself to sleep, as I was a mama's girl that wanted to be tucked in. At home, getting tucked in usually came with a query about my day or how I was. No one asked that here. And at thirteen, I was _way_ too young to die in a world without my family to be there.

As I heard a knock on the thick oak door, I realized I had been standing with my shirt looped around the crook of my elbows, staring at the wall. Quickly pulling it on, I shouted a muffled "Come in! It's open!" My new wardrobe was similar to my Earth clothes, which suited my tastes just fine.

The maid who had knocked opened the door hesitantly.

"Milady?" I grinned. Where else could I get called Lady but here? So cool. I turned to look at her, and she gave me a once over while I took her in. She looked like a tiny Spanish girl in her maid outfit, though she must have been at least twenty.

"Yes?"

"Your presence has been requested at breakfast this morning with Baron Arald, and the Rangers Halt and Will. Will you attend?"

"Of course, Madelaine, isn't it?"

"Yes Milady, it is."

"Well, I'll be needing to get out of my regular clothes and into something nicer for such an event with the Baron. Would you help button me up? I know just the dress."

I pulled out the creamy yellow dress that made my hair look dark and started pulling off my clothes. As I left my bra and underwear on, I heard a sniff. Turning around to look at the maid, I arched an eyebrow at her and pointedly stepped into the dress with them on. Right. Like I would go commando for _her_!

She buttoned the never ending row of tiny ovals as I stood and brushed my hair. As she finished, her hand softly guided me to the mirror.

"My Lady, you are going to be a beautiful young woman, you chose just the right dress." I was a little surprised. I'd never thought she liked me; the strong silent type, I guess. Or maybe just weird.

"Uh, thank you! My mama was so much prettier though. Not that-" I had to cut off with yet another person knocking at my door. Why couldn't people wait for five seconds for me to clarify what now sounded really snobbish? _Why_? Madelaine and I marched to the door, our skirts 'shushing' against the ground. The sound was incredibly creepy.

"Hello?" I opened the door a crack and peeked out. It was Horace, dressed and ready to go. I sighed and swung the door open to let him in as well.

"Well, since this is where the party is, I might as well leave the door open. Hey, Horace."

His tone was icy. "Bexy."

"Y-Yes?" Horace didn't joke around like this, so I must have pissed him off somehow. "What did I do?" He looked confused.

"You promised!" I stared at him, bewildered until he pointed to his own attire. Dressed immaculately in what looked like a suit, he had even slicked his hair back. As soon as I had a free day, he said he would show me what a gentleman he was off the sparring grounds. And here he was. "I hope you will have free time, so Evanlyn and I can steal you away for an evening!" I had told him I knew of his feelings for Evanlyn and was now completely comfortable around me, and I nodded, excited to meet her at last.

"Weeks, and she's been gone. I can't wait to see what she's really like, Horace!" I sighed. "Lets just hope I actually have the day off. Since Halt and Will are here for breakfast, theres no doubt theres a reason they're here," I paused for a breath before continuing my ramble, "and you can bet that I won't be letting them out of this castle again without me!" Horace just stood there, smiling.

"Wish you could, Bex! But we're gonna be on secret Ranger missions. Too dangerous for a girl like you." I jumped impressively high. Will had just snuck up behind me and had been listening to me rant; the whole time, I would guess.

"Will!"

"Whoa, whoa, Horace! Gerroffme!" Horace had attacked the youth in a bear hug, and I jumped in and threatened Will.

"You'd better let me come, or he'll never let you go!" I teased.

"Okay, you win! You can come!"

"Thanks Horace." He scowled, but I didn't miss the faint smile on his lips.

"Well, you did play that up nicely. I just was happy to see him."

"Uh-huh. . ."

"Well I was!" Our voices started echoing as we walked down the corridor, linked arm in arm, with Will and Madelaine following in the same fashion. I looked back once and saw Madelaine laughing uproariously at something Will had said, and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Oh gosh, you guys. It's been FOREVER. Got a couple of notifications on this and decided to bring it back to life. I've got a pretty good idea of what I'm going to do with it, so hopefully I'll be able to keep it going. Thanks so much!

-Chapter 5-

Our small group consisting of Will, Horace, Madelaine, and I walked in pairs to the dining room, laughing most of the way. Will and Horace hadn't seen much of each other over the last few weeks, and the best friends had many stories to share. Horace enjoyed slipping in how terrible I was with a sword still, and I needled him with how enamored he was with Evanlyn. Since Horace wasn't technically invited to eat with us, he bowed shallowly and took Madelaine, leaving Will and I alone once we reached the grand oak doors. My stomach fluttering, Will unlinked arms with me to push open the doors.

Baron Arald and Halt were already sitting and the huge table, but no food was on the wide expanse of wood. The two stood from their chairs, and the Baron gestured to the seats across from him. We all sat on the long end of the table, facing Halt and the Baron. With a small smile, the two sat with us, and the maids started appearing with steaming plates of food.

"Will, I'm glad you could join us today. I was afraid your mission would interfere with our breakfast."

"Baron, if there's one thing I hope my missions never interfere with, it's coffee and a decent meal," Will said with a tight smile. I looked at him from the corner of my eye, he seemed too tense for just a breakfast with the Baron.

"Well, in any case, welcome, the both of you. Bexy, I hear you are taking quite well to the life here in Araluen?"

I choked, part of an apple lodging in my throat. I hadn't expected him to speak to me so soon, or so informally. "Yes," cough "Baron. I very much like it here, and even though I'm still learning the customs, I'm starting to fit in a bit better." I coughed again, my eyes watering.

"I'm glad to hear you are settling in. We want to make any guest of ours feel very comfortable here." And that was the end of it, to my unending joy. Halt and Will started telling the Baron of the things they had seen in the surrounding area, and I tuned them out as I wondered if mashed potatoes counted as a breakfast food.

Slowly, my appetite shrank and I started listening to the conversation again.

"The townspeople still have no idea that anything is- different than before," Halt said, with a wary glance at me. I wasn't sure why I was being asked to come into this meeting, especially to hear apparent top secret reports.

"And the king? How is he managing?" The Baron pursed his lips, looking worried. I cast my mind back to what I had read before, but nothing overly significant came up, as this was one of the times in between books, where peace was more common than war. What would the king have to be worried about?

"He rarely sleeps. Secret councils are held, and he invites only his most trusted. We are working on a plan that could work, with a few great sacrifices." I was lost. Not only had I missed most of the conversation due to my dumb, hungry stomach, but I was sure they were being deliberately vague, and my confusion had only increased since I had walked through the two massive doors behind me.

Thankfully, they were done talking about- whatever they had been talking about. The Baron addressed me next, looking grave.

"Bexy, I don't know if you happened to leave anything out of your recounting, or if you truly do not know, but for the sake of the kingdom, I must ask you this. Did you leave out or change any part of your tale?" I sat and stared, caught off guard. They thought I had lied?

"Um, Baron, I'm not sure exactly what you're asking, but except for leaving out most of the future decisions you make, and some of the consequences of those decisions, I really did tell you all that I know." The Baron cast a meaningful glance at Halt, who had gone expressionless once I started talking.

I was even more confused than ever. Was I in trouble? Did I do something wrong? What would make the Baron question me, when all I had ever done was show how I supported Araluen? Fortunately for me, Halt decided to make a hasty explanation.

"Something happened, Bexy. Something that wasn't in your story. The princess was captured weeks ago, and the King has yet to get a ransom demand." I paled, feeling my stomach turn. If this had happened, it meant that my coming had changed the fabric of the story, that the things I had been expecting to happen probably wouldn't for a while. Or that there were stories that hadn't been written down.

Wishing I hadn't eaten quite so much, I turned my attention to the Baron and Will, who looked rather uncomfortable as well. I was partly mortified, but mostly incensed.

"Baron, I promise you, I knew nothing of this. Why would I leave this out if I had known?"

"There's always the possibility of a smaller kingdom wanting to gain power."

"You think I'm a _spy_?" I was surprised, hurt, and I needed some time to think. "Sir, no offense, but I'm fourteen. Not really spy material, either. I'm a terrible liar. If you would excuse me, I need to go lie down." I was shaking as I stood up, meaning to leave. Will, who had been silent for the whole exchange, finally spoke up.

"Wait, Bexy. All the Baron is saying is that you have to admit it is very- coincidental, that you show up with history that not many people knew about, and stories of a world where everything is machine and sounds like it's too good to be true." Will was stone faced, obviously unhappy about what he had just said.

I could feel the blood draining further from my face, and the Baron waved me back to my seat. I sat, but warily. I felt as though the people I had always known and trusted had betrayed me. They may not have been around much while their missions were going on, but they had gotten to know me, unlike the Baron. Though I suppose this would explain his reluctance to associate with me.

"I understand this must be very confusing for you, Bexy. And the last thing we want to do is scare you-"

Halt interrupted. "I think it's far too late for that." The Baron gave him a glance and continued.

"_Thank_ you, Halt. Bexy, the king is distraught, and needed confirmation that you were exactly who you say you are." I hardly listened to the Baron go on, still hearing Will's sideways accusation ringing in my ears.

I'd had enough. All I had done for them was help, and _this_ is how they want to repay me? By making me uncomfortable with the only people I truly felt I knew in this world, a world I had no place in? I would not stand to be in the same room as these people. Self centered, and only worried about themselves, I would go and find Evanlyn myself, if that's what they were so worried about.

I stood up, interrupting the Baron's drawn out speech and roundabout apology.

"I'm leaving." I didn't care if it was rude. If they had known nothing about me except my name, they would have at least told me when the problem first started if I was from Araluen. But they felt the need to hide it from me, and I was sick of playing games with the Baron.

Halt said nothing, and only nodded in my direction, understanding, I thought, more than the Baron had. Will was instantly on his feet, fretting about and blushing with shame. I knew he didn't want to say what he had- the truth- but he had. I decided to talk to Hollie and Jenny to help me before I decided to leave the castle.

Walking out on the Baron was not my smartest plan, but after I had fled to the safety of my rooms once again, I felt a tension leave my shoulders. I tried to pull the beautiful silk dress off myself, but the multitude of buttons caged me inside, leaving me to wait for Madelaine to unbutton them. I tumbled to the ground in a mess of tears, sobbing into my hands. Loving the books as I had, I never could have imagined that the people inside were only that, people. People that made mistakes and were sometimes unthinking of a girl's feelings.

Deep down, I knew the Baron had had no intention of offending me, only to find out what he needed. But I saw his not telling me as a personal slight, and through the eyes of a terrified and sad teen. And terrified though I may have been. I had decided to leave the castle once I had no more use of the people inside. I would learn to fight, forage, and act like a normal Araluen citizen would.

After an hour of people bombarding the door, I had let Hollie in to undo the buttons, and Jenny. Jenny had brought me some milk and cookies. My tears had long since dried, but my face was still red and puffy, and Hollie kept patting my cheek. As I told them what I wanted to learn, Hollie made a face, but kept quiet. Jenny was more open to the idea, but said that a lone girl traveling would be sure to get trouble, and suggested I ask someone I trusted along with me.

Jenny said she could teach me the proper etiquette and how to forage for myself; smart cooks had taught her where to find the tastiest foods in the forest. Hollie told me she would talk to Sir Rodney about finding me a proper weapon I could take with me. I thanked them, and after an hour or two of planning, I shut the door, changed clothes, and went to the practice grounds.

**AN: Just a brief introduction back into the story, I wanted to get this out today, to see if anybody is actually still watching it. **


End file.
